Aphrodite
Aphrodite Callipygos is the goddess of the feminine ideal. Though the way she was born was peculiar. When Cronus overthrew his dad Uranus, he cut off his genitals and they were thrown into the sea and the former Titan's blood and presence and sea foam began to form, and she arose from the sea and got carried by a seashell to Mount Olympus. Technically, she is the oldest Olympian. Aphrodite also has many semi-related children, and most of them are roughly related to something about love. Though Tyche is the goddess of luck, using her special powers to promote love by telling other people's fortunes. She and Hera have been brief rivals, when they had a beauty contest. Athena was also involved, but Athena didn't really care. She and Athena stayed as friends anyways. Aphrodite is the mother of half-sisters and half-brothers. Friends Aphrodite's friends are limited, since other gods often see her as a vain self-absorbed goddess that is obsessed with fame. Artemis and Aphrodite are practically enemies since they always fight over dirty and clean things. Although, they tend to get along most of the time. Athena and Aphrodite might have some minor disagreements, but friends are friends. Even if they do reach minor disagreements, Athena is willing enough to help Aphrodite. Iris is Aphrodite's savior, and Aphrodite is forever loyal to her. Persephone is Aphrodite's encourager and supporter. Personality Aphrodite is a modest woman, not often willing to flaunt herself as shown in actual classical statues of her that had her pose in modest stances. She is rather giving and willing to provide gifts to those to favor her in some manner. Despite this, she is often cunning and will not always tell the truth. She can be easily upset when people try to manipulate her or do something she does not approve of. Roman name Aphrodite's Roman equivalent is Venus. Greek name Aphrodite's official Greek name is Αφροδιτη. Egyptian name Aphrodite's Egyptian equivalent is Isis, but Isis is actually a real goddess that is worshipped by the Greeks too. Her and Aphrodite have been competing to see who was the better love goddess. Romance Hephaestus Husband-Since Aphrodite was loved by so many gods on Mount Olympus, Zeus was worried that a war would break out for to see who Aphrodite will marry. To prevent this, Aphrodite was to marry Hephaestus. Aphrodite was never in love with him and was secretly having an affair with Ares. Another story is that Zeus fell in love with Aphrodite and wanted her to marry him, but she refused. Zeus got mad and married her to his ugly son Hephaestus for punishment. Ares Romantic Interest/Lover- Since Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, a man she did not love, Aphrodite and Ares were having secret affairs with each other, though they sometimes can go on-and-off, since Ares is a big flirt. Children- Eros (Cupid) and Himeros are two of the many children of Aphrodite. They are mostly associated with love and desire. She also has a daughter called Harmonia. Story-Aphrodite supports the Trojans for one reason, and she was also the reason why the Trojans and Olympians were in a feud. There was a contest between the three Goddesses- Aphrodite, Athena, and Hera to see who was the prettiest. A mortal named Paris chose Aphrodite because she promised him the most beautiful woman in the world. The feud ended as the Olympians won due to Athena's Trojan horse. Surname Aphrodite's surname is Callipygos, also known as Beautiful Buttocks. Gallery Aphrodite's gallery can be viewed here. Symbols The known symbols to represent Aphrodite is the girdle, the dove, the myrtle trees and the swan/goose. Though she wields a swan cart, she is nicknamed the Lady of the Doves. Weaknesses She has a bad temper at times and can often lie about things. Powers *Aphrodite is able to make anyone fall in love. She can also grant the wishes of mortals who find love, which relates her goddess love powers with Antheia. *Aphrodite has a miniature swan cart which she uses for travelling. It enlarges itself when only she chants special words. Trivia *Aphrodite is the oldest Olympian. *Many people claimed back in ancient Greece that they were the daughter of Aphrodite. * It is possible that specific Titans are related to Aphrodite as she formed when Uranus' remains dropped into the sea, therefore, they share the same blood. Quote * "You don't need a love expert's help to fall in love." Monthly Update Aphrodite has been chosen to being an upcoming theme for this Wiki for February. Category:Goddesses Category:Major Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Neutral goddesses